Engraved with each Moment
by poppiseed
Summary: Aurora just broke up with Philip again and decides that she needs to do more than cry, but what she ends up making out with Maleficent(AKA superstar band leader) everything becomes that much more complicated. Maleficent/Aurora Malora Maleficent


Engraved with each moment.

Pulling into the tattoo parlor, tears streaming down her face,eyes pink and puffy, nose the accompining shade on the bottom. She was dumped again by the same shit who cheated on her. Philip was a ass hole and this routine of getting back together, him cheating, her flipping her shit, him breaking up with her saying he needs space and then coming back months later, all of it was getting old. But Aurora didn't love anyone else, hadn't dared to love anyone else, wouldn't dare to step a feet beyond her comfort zone or truly wasn't given the opportunity to. She slammed the door shut, looking into the side mirror of the car and fixing her hair even though the rest of her face was a absolute disaster. She held back the tears that seemed to be setting in again as she viewed the pitiful image in the was she thinking, a tattoo? She didn't plan what color, or object,or even saying, all she was sure she wanted was the pain she so badly needed to feel. She still had the cocktail dress she had worn for their 1 year anniversary on, even though if you calculated all the time they have spent together it would add up to three years. It was a red dress, wine color, thin and silk, the straps on the back were a delicate thin line that crossed over one another creating a simple design that held more interest than the basic front. It wasn't long but short resting near her knee, she had thrown on a long floral kimono with fringe on, luckily it matched the dark red shade of her dress, the design of roses and black background making the look seem planned. For shoes, well she threw off the heels she had bought after taking some walking lessons from her friend Bella, who appropriately became the queen of heels once she became a fucking blood sucker, not literally just ...metaphorically and placed on some old ankle boots shaded black and dusty. She pushed the door open, the small bell ringing as she stormed in lips dewy and eyes puffy everyone, which wasn't more than three people, looked at her. "Aurora what happened" the man asked used to the girl coming over with her friend who gets tattoos almost every other week.

"Oh same old same old" she spoke trying to be sarcastic but her voice breaking.

"Philip?" He asked.

The girl's expression answered the question.

"Give me a tattoo please" the begging was primarily because the man always rejected the girls propositions mainly because they originated from emotional moments like right now.

"Honey you know I cant"

"Oh please i just want one. I'll get my mind off of..."

"Phillip?" another worker added receiving a glare from the store owner. She turned back to the customer she was working on trying to avoid the piercing glare from the man that remained on her for a few moments.

"I promise I'll pay full price and all..."

"No"

"Why not" a voice intervened, the coaxing rich tone causing Aurora to turn quickly viewing a tall brunette in leather and black.

She leaned against the door, dark cherry lipstick complimenting the pale of her skin, illuminating the already vibrant green eyes, amber and gold.

The blonde couldn't help but stare some more turning around so that she could get a clear view of the impeccable beauty.

"Yeah" She turned back to the owner blinking as her mind drew from the strange thoughts that had begun to cloud her mind.

"No, and Maleficent this ones a total disaster right now" Auroras mouth formed in a 'oh' surprised at how easy it was for the owner to sell her out.

"Okay" she seemed bored as she tilted her head to the side, long locks following the movement "Since our sweet princess can't get a little ink how about a drink?"

"A-drink?" it seemed to be a bad suggestion since Aurora had engulfed nearly two bottles of alcohol before coming to the parlor.

"Yes." She aimed her voice back at the man "What she can't drink either?" the woman's eyes remained on the girl.

"It's fine do whatever"

"Oh letting your baby go so soon" The teasing made the blonde upset more than it was meant to, a pout forming on peach lips.

"That's not nice" Aurora spoke looking at the ground in effort to avoid any embarrassment that would rise from her childish reaction.

"Aurora go ahead. I'm sure..." she looked at the girl as the man spoke, her lips curving up as wild green amber surveyed up and down. "Maleficent won't bite" emphasizing the woman's name as if warning her. "Yeah" the smile was slow and manipulative, but it drew Aurora in, despite all the other eye catching characteristics of the woman, her smile seemed spacial as if rare.

"Well go then. And make sure I don't see that Philip kid or I might wop his ass"

The soft giggle escaped the girl's lips surprising the hard core rocker who so often enjoyed traumatizing people with her piercing glare, but this blonde seemed far to...the word hadn't formed on the woman's tongue yet but it was going to come sooner or later.

Both woman exited the store, Aurora following behind all of the sudden feeling embarrassed as she looked to the ground only following the black heels. She had almost forgotten about Philip as her mind raced to the fact that she was now following a complete sexy stranger to a bar that was just a few blocks around the corner.

"The names Maleficent but I'm guessing you already know" There the voice was again leaking with pure sex appeal begging to be yelled out and screamed till sore. The blonde could feel a strange feeling boiling in her stomach, rising to her chest and spreading up her spine lingering in the blue and red veins within her blood. She held onto her lips with white teeth, biting softly as she tried to fight the urge she had to pounce on the stranger. Her mind scrambled to find a reason why she wanted so badly to caress and make the beauty cry beneath her, her thought s making excuses like maybe it was because she broke up with Philip and needed a way to release her frustration, or because the entire tattoo ideal was off the table now. "Aurora" she hardly voiced, the older woman stopping between the narrow alley way leaning against the brick that was illuminated by a weak light poll stationed by the city. "Mmmmph unique. Or should I admit that i haven't heard it before."

"Your gorgeous"

The young girl nearly spatted 'I want to fuck you' but her mind was able to change the words like auto correct spewing out things that would normally by spoken by her.

A soft laugh was the response as the woman pulled a silver lighter from her pocket lightening the chemical in a stick she now between her lips.

"Want one?"

Aurora wanted the one already between cherry lips, the one stained with red on the ends, the one being inhaled by the woman leaning against the wall.

She wanted so badly to grab the drug and toss it to the floor, so much she wanted to push the figure even further into the hard brick, strip her in the empty alley way and do everything and anything to her.

"hay kid, you okay?"

Was she dozing off, Aurora hadn't realized how lost in her thoughts she had been.

"I'm fine but no, I want to be in your mouth...I mean I want the one in your mouth, the ummm cigarette"

Maleficent nearly chocked with laughter, hearing the skittering girl scramble through her words it was too funny.

Like the tease she was Maleficent decided to bother the girl even more, lowering her head to get a better view of the flushed cheeks and eyes that looked to the floor, she tossed the cigarette to the floor letting her black heels smoother the lights out.

"You want to be in my mouth?"

The question held more to it than it had once in a statement by Aurora, rather now it held intrigue and was laced with a humor that challenged Aurora's words.

The blonde felt anxious, standing still as her eyes rose slowly viewing a leaned over brunette who's brows lifted ever so slightly.

Daring,with the help of nothing other than liquor, she walked over to the woman who wasn't that far from her watching the green orbs flick down to her legs, staring hungrily. Aurora stopped at the brim of the woman's heels her body moved toward the tall slender one, wondering eyes looking down at her. Maleficent held the blondes gaze, trying to puzzle out what might be going on in the young woman's head, the comment earlier only gave her a glimpse of a rash girl or maybe it was due to her state of distress.

The woman again felt the smooth milky legs tugging at her vision, and she glanced down again.

Aurora whispered something now looking down at slender finger nails inked in black, it took Maleficent a minute to even register the smooth words, "I like how you look at me." A smirk again rose on the brunettes lips, this had been the first time that she has smiled so much in one night without anything dramatic or horrible happening.

Aurora moved her hand over the still ones that grazed the colored bricks taking the stranger by surprise, she could feel the smooth skin against her hand making the woman shiver ever so slightly.

"Your quite bold you little beast"

A snicker followed the statement escaping Aurora's lips as she held onto the cold hand tighter.

"Oh I can be more daring than this"

The blonde didn't want to talk any longer, tugging the hand lower she watched as Maleficent body lowered in surprise her lips pressing against the peach ones below. The kiss was daring, the only and first daring thing that Aurora had done in her entire life. It's what she wanted to do, how she was feeling and truly she wished she could had pounced onto the beautiful creature the moment her words rung into her ears. To call it passionate would almost be degrading, it was beyond passion for the blonde.

Her mouth opened as she felt the woman's tongue teasing her lips. Aurora on the other hand couldn't hold her tongue back as she slid it along Maleficent's tasting the woman. A mixture of sweetness and rich smoke swirled around, the blondes lips responding. She could feel a light moan escape, feeling the woman's tongue explore her mouth even further. Long fingers clasping around her head tangling in the golden locks. Their breathing was staggered through their noses. The two found it impossible to breathe from their lips as they were locked together.

Aurora allowed her hands to roam, caressing the long soft neck, then small shoulder, and framed back. The petite woman could feel her body being pulled closer by the taller figure and could feel the electricity travel through Maleficent's beauties touches. Everything inside of Aurora was trembling, this was risky and new and though it felt so good the same emotion was followed with fear... but next to this woman, Maleficent, she felt like a fire was burning beneath her skin, tearing through her woman's hands ran down her back and to her ass massaging it as Aurora moaned wanting slid her tongue under the girls top lip and enjoyed feeling the shiver emit from the small figure. She sucked the warm lips into her mouth, a action that sent a urgent torrent of sensation through the Aurora's body. She started shaking and heard a loud moan push through her lips, but she didn't want to stop, continuing the kissing that intensified with every second. Her hand's were now roaming the toned tall body now against her own, searching for any and every spot that made the sexy woman react. Maleficent tried to hold back the moans that threatened to break through, a slight moan escaping her ruby lips every few seconds.

Aurora pulled away breathing quickly as her eyes gazed into green ones that had lost confusion and were replaced with a darker green, longing for more, a silent request that was fulfilled by the hungry blonde who mashed her tongue into Maleficent's mouth and felt the moan from the woman vibrate into her. She pulled the thin body closer this time, pressing their breast together.

Aurora felt hot, even through her dress. Their tongues were tangled but not sloppy, the kiss was wet and full of intensity. They eagerly traded sides, moving their tongues from Aurora's mouth to Maleficent' kiss was so far above the best kiss ever, everything about Maleficent's body was soft and even thought their mouths were pressed tightly together...even though their tongues were moving rapidly inside each others mouths...even though our lips never stopped moving and sucking... It was very gentle. It was perfect.

But it wasn't all Aurora wanted and she knew very well that what she wanted couldn't take part now, and not here.

She pulled away once again viewing the woman who now appeared slightly flush though her expression reverted toward the cold one she had exposed earlier.

"Your mouth is amazing" was all she spoke turning from the woman and moving back to her car, a journey that took longer that it should have due to the woman's racing thoughts.

She settled into the car her breathing still heavy, lips dewy and appearing more red due to the contact with the other woman. She shut the car door once in letting her head lean against the wheel before searching for the phone she left in her car. Quickly she clicked the number labeled with 'Jacob' running her hand through her blonde hair and changing position. She moved her head against the seat waiting for the man to answer.

"Sup!"

"I just made out with the sexiest stranger"

A moment passed before a response of whither she was drunk or dreaming were asked.

She moved passed the statement.

"God i feel so good."

"Great come over and tell me"

"Alright I'll be there in half a hour"

The time was set and the best friend agreed hanging up the phone and preparing to hear footsteps anytime soon.


End file.
